


I've been away

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Ci sono dei baffi sul viso di John. Dei baffi spessi e folti.Dei baffi. Sul serio, John?«Beh, di quelli dobbiamo liberarci».«Dobbiamo?» Nella voce di Mycroft c'è del sarcasmo. Lo sta prendendo in giro? A lui piacciono i baffi?[Spoiler 3x01, stream of consciousness (di Sherlock, poi), sort of Missing Moment]





	

* * *

 

 

Ci sono dei baffi sul viso di John. Dei baffi spessi e folti.  
Dei baffi.  
Sul serio, John?  
«Beh, di quelli dobbiamo liberarci».  
«Dobbiamo?» Nella voce di Mycroft c'è del sarcasmo. Lo sta prendendo in giro? A lui piacciono i baffi?  
«Sembra-» Ridicolo. No, non ridicolo. Beh, sì, ridicolo. No, solo un po'. Più buffo che ridicolo, e buffo va bene, buffo è meno disdicevole che ridicolo, buffo in fondo sta bene con John Watson.  
Sembra un po' ridicolo, ma più buffo che ridicolo, che è tollerabile - non in generale, solo su John Watson - sembra anche piuttosto, no, non molto in realtà, però lo sembra, in qualche strano modo, sembra anche serio, distinto, e buffo/distinto, non è un abbinamento di aggettivi corretto, ossimoro, ma è John Watson, non è la prima volta che è costretto a ricorrere a figure retoriche simili per parlare-descrivere-pensare a John Watson, è una cosa già nota, quindi va bene.  
Sembra distinto in una maniera buffa, che sarebbe quasi irrealistico, però quello è John Watson - con dei baffi, dei baffi folti, molto folti, quanto tempo- oh, certo, sei mesi.  
Tempo. Sei mesi per farsi crescere dei baffi così folti, sei mesi che non rade quei baffi buffi - e distinti, buffodistinto, risata trattenuta, non è gentile ridere di John - sei mesi durante i quali lui non l'ha visto - certo che non l'ha fatto, l'avrebbe fermato subito, non gli piacciono quei baffi sul viso di John, lo rendono ridicolo, non più ridicolo che buffo ma sempre ridicolo, non, oh.  
Sembra che due anni siano passati davvero - che siano passati anche per John, e se sono passati anche per lui può voler dire cambiamenti, cambiamenti veri, come quei baffi sulla sua faccia, non vive più a Baker Street, è andato avanti con la sua vita, quale vita, e poi perché, andare avanti, come, cambiamenti (cambiamento, baffi, cambiamento, cuore, oh, i sentimenti, Sherlock non li capisce i sentimenti, e non capire lo rende nervoso, non capire è come un prurito che non passa mai, dovrebbe chiedere a John ma non può chiedere a John qualcosa su John, quello Sherlock l'ha capito, anche se non ne ha ancora capito il motivo), sembra, sono, sì, lo sono, decisamente, un simbolo.  
«Sembra un vecchietto. Non posso permettere che mi vedano in giro con un vecchio».

 


End file.
